Delightful Girl Tomoyo
by SOSNoel
Summary: Smart and responsible Tomoyo is forced to marry trouble making Eriol. Throw in a first love, obsessive man, and two plotting friends and you get a disaster waiting to happen. ExT
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my umm... insert number here fanfic! Haha.. does anyone know?**

* * *

_**Full Summary: Based on KDrama Delightful Girl Choon-hyang. After an incident, smart and responsible Tomoyo has to marry trouble-making Eriol. Throw in a first love, obsessed man, two crazy friends, and an author whose memory isn't the best.**_

* * *

Delightful Girl Tomoyo

By SOSNoel

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Today was horrible! I was just taking a shortcut through the garden from school. I jumped over the wall, and there was this baka who took pictures with his phone. He said he was taking a picture of the sky. Who takes pictures of the sky? Honestly. I mean... ugh...

Then... he wouldn't delete the picture! The hentai! And he had the oddest features... Who has navy blue hair and sapphire eyes these days? Hello. No one! I suppose I can't make fun since I have natural purple highlights and lavender eyes... But that's different! My hair isn't all purple! Back to the story now...

That's not all... it gets worse. Our phones drop and we end up with each other's phones! I realized this after a girl called. I talked to her for a bit. She actually thought I was dating the baka! She sounded worried-ish.. Is she his girlfriend? Well.. it really seemed like it. Also, her names on his phone. Demo.. Kaho sounds much older than the freak. I feel sorry for the girl.

The baka called me while I was checking out is phone. It's super nice. He much be rich...

Anyways, he called me to give it back. I obviously had the advantage so I refused. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side. It turned out he was a block away from me...

You know me though. I don't give up without a fight! So he chased me through about.. like.. half the town...

He got tired so I quickly escaped.

I hope I never meet him again. He can just mail back my phone for all I care.

Well.. See you soon! -Tomoyo

* * *

As the amethyst eyed girl finished her journal entry, she had no idea how much a man was going to affect her.

A man with navy blue hair and sapphire eyes. A man named... Eriol Hiirigizawa.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please review! (It's short but... I don't write long journal entries and neither shall she.)**_

**FOR DELIGHTFUL GIRL CHOON-HYANG FANS: I'm sorry.. my memory's not at its best so I might tweak it a little. YES I KNOW SHE DOESN'T SHOW HER JOURNAL ENTRIES UNTIL NEAR THE END (Well... actually Mong-ryong finds it but...) BUT SHE MUST HAVE TO WRITE AT SOME POINT! Also.. I forgot how the beginning went... Hehehe... Anyways.. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M ALIVE! ALIVE DAMMIT! SOMEONE PLEASE BELIEVE ME! I DID NOT DIE AND GO TO THE LAND OF WHO KNOWS WHAT!**

**I HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN EVEN BEFORE I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPPIE!**

**I need ta punch someone now... Fine.. I'll punch the wall...**

**Hehehe... ANYWays... Here's your super late update! (That reminds me.. I gots a lots of writing to do...)**

* * *

_**Review Replies**_

**sunmoonandstars-** Well... this isn't really _soon_... Haha... I'll do my best! (salutes)

**Mysterious Sapphire Butterfly-**The drama's a lot funner! So I'll try my best to not make the original seem stupid and insane... Scratch that.. I can't do it! I'm just naturally insane so... Don't hurt meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!

**freedec12-**Seriously? I hate first chapters... If they're boring, no one shall review your story. Simple, no one likes logic. I UPDATED! (smiles)

**japaneserockergirl-** If I didn't put this in the summary or first chapter... I hate myself: This is based on the Korean Drama: Delightful Girl Choon-hyang. I watched it on Youtube cause it's well.. Korean... Umm... Don't.. hurt me?

**Sadame no Kageboushi-**Interesting name.. If only I knew what it meant... Haha... TOUYA! NOOOOOOOOO! Touya is nothing like Mr. Byun... Touya's like... the third best CardCaptor dude! (no offense if you disagree) Yeah.. Choon-hyang's like Tomoyo. Especially since they're both designers...

I'm sorry but I don't quite remembers the Drama... Waaaaaaaaaah! But I have no time to watch it so... DEAL WITH IT! (Acts like Naruto.. Don't take it as an insult.)

**cheng-** Not a one-shot... Thanks for the comments! (Does happy dance) The chapter's sugoi.. and kawaii! (End happy dance) Ahem... Hehe...

* * *

Delightful Girl Tomoyo

By SOSNoel

Chapter 2

Today was.. odd.

It was my first day in Tomoeda. I was taking a picture of the sky for Kaho when... A girl jumped over the wall and I took a picture of her instead! She landed right next to me! Doesn't she know that you have to pay to get in the garden? She even had the nerve to say that I was a hentai! I was taking a picture of the sky for heaven's sake!

She tried taking my phone but failed.. Then, she managed to knock down both our phones on the ground. She took her phone and angrily went away. I soon followed suit.

After about 10 minutes of walking, someone called. When I answered, someone asked for some 'Tomoyo' girl. I said that she had the wrong number (duh.. Do I seem like a girl yet alone a girl named Tomoyo? I don't think so) and hung up. Then, I made the most horrific discovery. THE STUPID PHONE WASN'T EVEN MINE! We must have gotten the wrong phones! I quickly called my phone.

"Hello?" Oh... she's talking all innocent like. That means she dangerous.

"You have my phone! Give it back!"

"Well.. if it hasn't gone through your thick skull, you have _my_ phone as well!"

"That doesn't matter! Just give me my phone back."

"Umm... Let's see... No."

"My otou-san is the new chief of police."

"By the way, some girl named Kaho called. Bye-bye!"

"Wait! What?" As I said those words, she hung up on me. She talked to Kaho! What if Kaho thought we were dating or something! I called again but she didn't answer. I then decided to call Kaho.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kaho. It's me, Eriol."

"Oh... Why are you using that phone? When I called you, some girl answered it."

"Some girl replaced my phone with hers!"

"Uh huh.. Don't yell..." She sounded totally disbelieving. "Well, whatever. Give me a call when you get your phone back."

"Okay. Bye."

She hung up. _Kaho..._ She's so sweet, pretty, kind, and did I mention pretty? Ahh.. I can't believe she has a boyfriend. I'm way better than him. Then again... Kaho thinks of me as a little boy.. I'm only two years younger than her! Unlike her boyfriend who's _one year older_ than her. I'll prove to her that I'm better. Just you wait. But for now...

I called the girl "Tomoyo" again but she refused to trade. Luckily for me, she turned out to be across the street. Unfortunately for me, I had to chase her and after I got tired she managed to escape. I will get my phone back though!

* * *

Repeat: Today... was... weird! I wish to never see her again. Except for getting my phone back..

Turns out... the adventure just started...

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Well.. you don't really get Mong-ryong's point of view after that day (I think) so why not put this? Muahahahahaha! See you soon!**

**Reviews make SOSNoel eternally grateful for all eternity. Especially if a person reviews more than once. Sometimes I feel like no one cares about my writing. (Laughs heartlessly)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
